New Teachers
by Mearn-Tahl
Summary: On James and Lily's first day of teaching at the Shinobi Academy, the Hokage and Tsuchikage have a good laugh and the class learns Lily can be a bit scary when confronted with perverted jutsus. Tie in with Wizard Hidden in the Leaves.


**Potter's first day of lessons**

**Konoha Academy, (James)**

"Now everyone I want you to give a warm welcome to Lily and James Potter."

Iruka said calmly to the academy students. Everyone responded accordingly, although a few girls giggled at him, their checks turning pink. Well it could have been worse and at least most of the students watched them with eagerness, Iruka himself was very excited for their lessons to begin, even practicing a few of their spells himself. Looking over to Lily they'd decided earlier that she'd lead and he'd follow her approach, besides today nothing major would be taught, more just the theory of changing objects.

"Alright who wants to learn the basics of changing objects to suite their desires?" Everyone nodded but a girl in the back raised her hand, Matsuri if James remembered correctly.

Lily nodded for Matsuri to speak, "but were learning now how to change our appearance, how is this going to be different Lily and James sensei?" A lot of the kids nodded to this question, all of them eager to learn.

Just as Lily was about to answer the door to the classroom created open, and in stepped the Third Hokage and Tsuchikage from the hidden stone. A young woman with black hair, and man with a beard of similar appearance following behind, the girl looked bored but the man smiled to a few of the kids that looked their way.

"Ha monkey I thought we were going to be looking into something important!"

Tsuchikage cackled loudly, but Sarutobi merely smiled, "ho, ho and we'll be getting to it fence sitter, I wanted to check in on our new teachers, how's it going Lily, James?"

James smiled, but Lily answered, "well enough we were about to start our first lesson on shape manipulation, it's a basic charm that well turn a match." Lily held up a match stick, "into a needle." Everyone looked interested even the two Kages and Tsuchikage's guards, correction the girl still looked bored. After she held everyone's attention Lily placed the match stick on Iruka's desk, "now to prove this is no illusion, Moegi I'd like you to come pick this up." The girl came up front and smiled shyly, both he and Lily smiled reassuringly to the girl, but James suspected she was more nervous because of the presence of the Tsuchikage and his guards. The man seemed friendly enough while the dark haired girl looked uninterested, but when the Third smiled for her to continue Moegi picked up the match stick.

After testing it for a bit she nodded, "yep it's just a match stick." And set it back upon Iruka's desk.

Lily nodded and took out her wand, "foramen acus transire." With that it transformed, into a needle, everyone's eyes widened and even the bored girl began to look interested.

"Wow that is so cool." Konohamaru exclaimed while a few others ogled the needle.

"Go ahead Moegi touch the needle."

She nodded at Lily's command and picked it up. Her eyes widening when she found it wasn't an illusion but real, "it's real."

Lily smiled at this, as she looked around, "yes what I did was real and no illusion, as we continue myself and James will be teaching you other transformation jutsu's." Everyone started talking excitedly, and now the Third was looking over to the Tsuchikage, who was trying to hide his expression of interest.

James then stepped up, "now guys what we're going to show you can be used for many things not just in your careers as shinobi, but in little things, like when you're doing chores around the house." Now every student got really excited and James was glad to see it, happy they'd approached the third about this. But it was then Konohamaru waved his hand enthusiastically, Lily nodded for him to continue as Moegi took her seat.

"Did you have a question Konohamaru?"

Lily asked, causing the boy to grin as he looked over to his grandfather then stuck out his chest with confidence, "I have a cool transformation that Naruto taught me, it even took out my grandfather."

He said proudly, causing the Third and Iruka to frown, while the Tsuchikage laughed, "Oh this I got to see." But James got a bad feeling, and he noticed the tick pop on Lily's forehead. Wait it couldn't be that stupid sexy jutsu his grandson invented, if it was, turning back to Konohamaru he was about to tell the kid that it could wait till later.

But it seemed the Tsuchikage's words were enough incentive to continue, since Konohamaru smirked and formed a familiar seal, "Sexy jutsu." A naked girl covered in clouds appeared moments later, James heard a few smacks to the head and realized Iruka and the Third slapped their foreheads in embarrassment. The Tsuchikage had started laughing, while his guards were shaking their heads. Lily was grinding her teeth, James knew that jutsu which Naruto had invented had pissed her off.

"Lily he's just a kid-"

He stopped as she raised her wand and pointed it at Konohamaru, who'd just transformed back looking pleased with his demonstration. A second later though Konohamaru was gone and a small ferret was sitting in his place. Everyone's mouth falling open, in shock, "now the lesson we need to take away from this." Lily said as she pointed her wand at the ferret, "is never to use stupid perverted jutsus. Is everyone clear on this?" His wife said with a scary smile in place that had all the students nodding quickly.

The Third however was watching his grandson with shock, while the Tsuchikage was still laughing uproariously. His guards now looking at Lily nervously.

Iruka coughing, "ah Lily you are going to change him back, right?"

She nodded to this with a roll of her eye, still smiling evilly, "yes eventually."


End file.
